Sash Lilac
Overview= Sash Lilac Played by } In-Game Information Soul Trait"DETERMINATION" LV01 HP15 ATK495 (0) DEF99 (0) SPD9000+ WeaponTwin Ponytails and Boots ArmorBlue Leotard and White Yukata Battle CheckThe spunky dragon from Avalice who NEVER gives up. She's exerting her pressure. URC TaglilMissHeropants1192 Misc. Information Age17 GenderFemale RaceEastern Dragon Height5'9" (6'3" if counting with the horns) Weight149 lbs FigureSlightly Muscular / Athletic Theme Battle Theme'VS Lilac' Bad Time Lilac |-|In-Battle= In-Battle Lilac is powerful, but has less HPDue to her small HP if compared to the humans, Flowey's first attack when she fell on the underground, was very likely an instakill blow, because it deals 19 damage than the LV 1 humans. Because of that, it's necessary have a better control over the soul movement inside the battle box and use the dodge roll wisely. She can be also considered one of the most hard to play in a fight at a first moment. But unstoppable when mastered her gameplay. SOUL Her soul, resembles a Red Human Soul because of the DETERMINATION trait, but with a reddish purple core and a faint scarlet glowing auraThe SOUL aura is a thing related to her Dragon Soul, naturally. Humans and Monsters cannot have AURAs in the same shape that Monsters does not have TRAITs. Can move a way faster than the regular human SOULs and perform a dodge roll that gives temporally invulnerability besides COUNTER-ATTACK and STUNLOCK the foe if directed to them (Similar to the bullets from JUSTICE soul trait, but using the SOUL itself instead). However, it's necessary have the Ki/Ch'i bar completely full to perform the dodge roll. Pressure Aura As a natural effect of her dragon soul, when she enters in a battle, the SOUL keeps pulsing an aura called Pressure, that reduces slightly the ATK of the foe and suppress the foe from RESETING and LOADING a SAVE if their SOUL trait is DETERMINATION, being actually the only way to gather a DETERMINATION SOUL without going back to a previous point in time. Both effects of her pressure cannot be annulated, disabled or weakened, although can be mitigated somewhat by raising the foe's ATK, but not to bypass the suppression from RESET or LOAD. Attacking Lilac uses her Martial Arts Skills mixed with Whip-like and slicing maneuvers using her twin ponytails to attack. Her strength overpowers five LV 20 humans fighting together. This comes very handy in tight situations, but a deadly opponent for the monsters. With this in mind, she trained to control her strength and use the fight bar with proficiency and precision, controlling the damage dealt on the foe, never with intentions to kill. Usually, she attacks on the corner of the fight bar, reducing her ATK efficiency to something around 22/25 ATK, different from her 495 ATK on full power. However, this does not change the display number on CHECK, always showing 495 ATK. Attacks Some attacks resemble a bit how Asgore, Mettaton and Asriel Dreemurr attack, but with some exclusive attacks, involving the dodge roll of her soul. * '''Dodge Roll / Dragon Boost: '''An attack that resembles how Lilac perform her Dragon Boost, the Dodge Roll takes a second to charge and two to three seconds of bouncing around the battle box walls, kicking back the attacks and being invulnerable during this attack. If used as attack, the bounce time lasts longer depending of the speed used. Needs the Ch'i/Ki bar completely full. ** '''Boost Cancel / Aerial Shockwave: '''Used in the middle of the Dragon Boost attack, the movement is cancelled, and spike-like bullets fly from her SOUL on 16 different directions. * '''Hair Whip: '''A sequence of wave-like bullets that comes from the left to the right and vice versa. * '''Chromatic Hair Whip: '''An attack that resembles Asgore's attack sweeping his trident, but using her hair instead, and with Orange and Blue attacks. * '''Hair Slice: '''An attack that resembles the Chaos Slicer from Asriel Dreemurr, but using her hair instead. * '''Cyclone: '''Lilac's soul spins around and touching the bottom part of the battle box. This one can be used as attack, and as dodge only if her soul is BLUE. Uses the Ch'i/Ki bar. * '''Dragon Wings: '''This is called by Lilac as her Special Attack. This one is a faster and stronger version of her usual dodge roll. This one cannot be cancelled and uses Lilac's full strength, being the one that will be always used in the middle of the attack bar. Needs the Ch'i/Ki bar completely full, though does not deplete it like the Dodge Roll does. Lilac cannot use her Ch'i/Ki as direct attack, nor her Water Bending. The reason is to avoid fatigue due to her inexperience with ch'i usage. Bad Time Lilac's Bad Time is an emotional state she enters, after suffering a big loss or want revenge, like she wanted with Brevon. In this State, she becomes the most powerful opponent in Undertale, being even more hard to beat than Asriel Dreemurr in his Hypergod Form. Acting She cannot check the status of the foe, being necessary someone tell her to make this option avaliable. However there's options that are always there and avaliable. Those are: Tease, Reason and Ki Boost. Ki Boost Because of her Ch'i/Ki usage, Lilac can donate her own Ch'i to recover the parner's HP and give a speed boost like would be with the Sea Tea. She cannout use the Ki Boost on herself. Resources Her Yukata does not have pockets, so she's limited to keep the items hidden on her Sash (Only Four Slots). Usually, she keeps one or more Red Flowers that heals 6 HP each flower. Mercy The Spare and Flee options are there like would be for anyone, but her FLEE option is 5x more efficient because of her speed and dodges. Notes |-|History= Category:People Category:Major Characters